Flavor and fragrance molecules are often placed in environments that adversely effect the stability of the flavor or fragrance. For example, laundry bleaches contain oxidizing agents that can cause a fragrance to oxidize thereby diminishing the delivery of the fragrance at the desired time.
Various approaches have been tried to protect the flavor or fragrance such as encapsulation in various materials such as waxes or polymers. These approaches suffer from the drawback of additional cost of the encapsulating material, additional and costly processing to encapsulate the fragrance or flavor and the need to remove the encapsulating material in an inexpensive and easy manner.
A continuing need exists for a simple, inexpensive method to protect flavor and fragrance materials prior to use, the coating being easily removed when desired.